Pluviophile
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Dua Hamada. Dua coklat panas. Satu selimut. Juga bulir-bulir hujan yang menemani momen bercengkrama mereka.


Big Hero 6 (c) Disney dan Marvel. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

* * *

><p>Hiro membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Ia hendak mengerang dan mengulet, tapi triplek besar menghalangi badannya. Hiro bergeser sedikit ke kanan, namun ada solder yang untungnya tidak menyala. Hiro bergeser sedikit ke kiri, ada paku dan sekotak <em>toolbox<em> agak serong. Hiro menggerutu. Mungkin ia harus berdiri dulu sebelum bisa mengolahragakan tubuhnya sedikit.

Selesai memanjangkan punggungnya sampai berbunyi, barulah Hiro melihat keadaan laboratoriumnya. Hiro sedikit mendesak. Kalau Baymax minta _rating_ satu sampai sepuluh, maka Hiro akan memberi sebelas. Ruangannya luar biasa berantakan. Paku menyebar di mana-mana. Besi menumpuk di pojok ruangan. Beberapa _blueprint_ ditaruh sembarangan. Microbot-microbotnya pun banyak yang berantakan dan dibiarkan menganga begitu saja. Kalau Wasabi ada di sebelahnya sekarang (namun sayangnya tidak, karena yang bersangkutan sedang tidur si labnya dan dengkurannya terdengar sampai lima ruangan) pasti dia akan menjerit tidak tahan. Hiro tidak bisa menyalahkan, waktu mengumpulkan proyek semakin dekat dan Hiro masih lumayan jauh dari kata selesai.

Suntuk dengan keadaan ruangannya, Hiro akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dan jalan-jalan sejenak. Mungkin melihat keadaan teman-temannya dan mengobrol.

Namun aula tempat anak-anak _nerd_ bertukar kata sepi seperti kuburan. Ada satu dua orang, itu juga dua-duanya tidur. Segitu sibuknya kah orang-orang?

Hiro memutuskan untuk keluar lab dan jalan-jalan mengitari ITSF di malam hari. Namun niat itu terpaksa Hiro urungkan ketika ia mendengar derik hujan deras di luar. Hiro menggerutu. Rasanya malam ini ia benar-benar akan terjebak di ruangannya yang berantakan. Hiro hampir kembali ke ruangannya lagi, kalau ia tidak melihat sosok yang dikenalnya sedang selimutan di pintu depan gedung lab.

"Kak?" panggil Hiro. Yang dipanggil menoleh sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hiro! Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Kata Tadashi. "Sini. Duduk di sebelahku. Ini coklat panas untukmu."

"Ah, oh. Terima kasih Kak." Hiro mengambil tempat di sebelah Tadashi. Ia menyeruput sedikit coklat panas buatan sang kakak. Enak.

"Kau bangun dari tadi?" tanya Hiro. Tadashi menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku sempat tidur dua jam. Habis itu aku bikin minum dan duduk di sini, hahaha."

"Lalu kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku 'kan bilang kalau aku ketiduran bangunkan aku!"

"Habis kau terlihat capek sekali sih. Semester satu memang berat ya? Tahap penyesuaian diri sih." Tadashi menepuk rambut sarang burung Hiro. "Sebaiknya jangan bikin proyek yang susah-susah dulu. Kau akan merepotkan dirimu sendiri—matkulnya kan banyak."

"Sayangnya aku tidak berbakat untuk tidak membuat proyek yang susah." Hiro menepis tangan Tadashi. "Kau tahu benar soal itu."

"Hahaha, iya juga ya." Tadashi menyeka rambutnya. "Salah siapa terlalu pintar."

"Bukan permintaanku. Mungkin Tuhan terlalu mencintaiku makanya Ia memberiku bakat jenius."

"Tuhan memang terlalu mencintaimu, Hiro. Makanya Ia membuatmu dengan begitu sempurna."

"Jijik, Kak. Harusnya kau ngomong begituan ke pacarmu." Kata Hiro dengan nada jijik.

Tadashi mengubah posisi duduknya dengan setengah tiduran dengan tangan kiri sebagai tumpu. Matanya lurus menatap mata Hiro. "Tapi aku tidak punya pacar."

"Cari. Kau sudah semester akhir tapi masih jomblo. Aneh. Mungkin kau gay?" kata Hiro dengan nada bercanda. "Sudah ah. Aku ke dalam lagi ya. Mau lanjut ngerjain tugas."

Langkah Hiro terhenti ketika Tadashi menggenggam tangannya. "Ngapain buru-buru. Di sini dulu aja."

"Aku sibuk, Tadashi. Aku butuh—"

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras, dik. Sekali-kali kau harus istirahat." Tadashi ngotot. Tapi Hiro tidak mau kalah.

"Terlalu dingin. Aku mau menghangatkan diri di dalam."

"Kau bisa selimutan denganku. Dan coklat panasnya masih sisa banyak. Kurasa itu sudah cukup." Hiro mendesah. Tadashi sekali ngotot memang gak tahu diri. Hiro kehabisan alasan. "Akui saja kalau aku menang. Ayo sini duduk."

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah." Hiro kembali duduk di samping Tadashi, kali ini agak lebih merapat. Tadashi tertawa kecil dan membagi selimutnya dengan Hiro.

"Enak 'kan begini?"

"Aku gak pernah ngerti pikiranmu, Kak." Keluh Hiro. "Kita sebenarnya ngapain sih?"

"Duduk-duduk aja. Liatin hujan."

"Gitu doang?" Hiro menghela napas. "Kau butuh lebih banyak kerjaan, Tadashi."

"Aku sudah punya cukup banyak pekerjaan, terima kasih!" Tadashi memosisikan tangannya ala buddha. "Aku cuma malas mengerjakannya."

"Woooooooow. Apa yang akan Profesor Callaghan bilang kalau dia tahu mahasiswa terbaiknya malas mengerjakan Tugas Akhirnya?"

"Ayolah, Hiro. Aku juga manusia yang bisa malas." Tadashi menyeruput coklatnya. "Lagipula aku kehabisan ide untuk men-_upgrade _sensor Baymax."

"Bagaimana kalau pakai—"

Kata-kata Hiro terpotong karena Tadashi mengunci bibir Hiro dengan kedua tangannya. "Whoah, adik kecil! Kau melanggar beberapa aturan di sini. Aturan pertama, jangan berbicara soal tugas di sini—"

"Hahaha, aturan dari mana itu?"

"Aku baru saja membuatnya." Tadashi berdehem. "Intinya, tidak bisakah kita nikmati hujannya? Secara riset mengatakan, kalau mendengar rintik hujan bisa menurunkan stres. Lagipula," Tadashi menatap kedua manik Hiro dengan dalam. Hiro salah tingkah. Tadashi tidak biasanya berperilaku demikian, kecuali jika ada maksud yang serius. "kita sudah lama tidak berduaan."

Tadashi menggenggam tangan mungil Hiro. Mata Tadashi kembali lurus ke depan, menatap bulir-bulir air yang jatuh ke bumi. Namun tidak dengan Hiro. Mata Hiro malah fokus pada wajah Tadashi. Jelas-jelas bahwa Tadashi merindukannya. Keduanya terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Hiro terlalu sibuk menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan barunya, Tadashi terlalu sibuk mengerjakan Tugas Akhirnya. Keduanya jarang bertemu. Tadashi jarang pulang ke rumah, sekalinya pulang hanya untuk kembali berangkat lagi pagi-pagi buta. Atau kalau ketemu, paling juga bareng Fred dan yang lainnya.

Hiro menghela napas. Ia membalas genggaman sang kakak dan bersandar pada pundaknya.

Mungkin Hiro harus belajar untuk lebih peka pada Hamada yang lebih tua.

"Mungkin benar kata riset yang kubaca. Hujan memang benar-benar menenangkan, ya?"

Hiro mengangguk. Mungkin benar kata Tadashi, melihat hujan memang menenangkan.

—_Fin_

* * *

><p>AN: iya dek abang lo emang gay tapi buat lo doang.


End file.
